Transparent display of display devices is the technical direction having received much concern in the display field in recent years. Both thin-film transistor liquid-crystal display (TFT-LCD) device and active-matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) device can be used to realize transparent display, and the AMOLED device has better display effect and is the main research direction of transparent display technology.
At present, the transparent display of an AMOLED device is achieved with the aid of blank windows. A transparent window is disposed within each pixel unit or a plurality of pixel units of the AMOLED device; no organic light-emitting diode (OLED) is disposed in the transparent window, or an OLED is disposed in the transparent window but the OLED in the transparent window is not driven; and hence the transparent display can be achieved.
In a traditional solution of an AMOLED device for achieving transparent display, transparent window areas in the AMOLED device cannot be utilized and can only be used as transmissive areas.